


Truth

by merty_chan11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Day 16, Galaxy Garrison, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, error, garrison keith, garrison shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merty_chan11/pseuds/merty_chan11
Summary: [Sheith Month 2018] [Day 16: Truth]The Kerberos crew had been declared dead, but Keith couldn't simply believe it. He couldn't agree with the voices he heard at the Garrison, voices that said he was the pilot's fault. Shiro's fault.For him, it didn't make any sense.But truth is a weapon, and sometimes it can destroy a soul.It can break a heart.[...]Keith ignored them only because he was made of indifference. Besides, it couldn’t be Shiro’s fault.He would never make a mistake. Never. Not him.Two more days passed, and the glass house collapsed.It was painful. Everything fell down. His protection, his entire life. The house’s fragments hit his soul, creating cuts which would never heal. Keith started bleeding, but no one noticed it. His heart was in pieces, but no one cared. He was dying, but no one saved him.They were invisibile cuts, theirs, that hurt more than a projectile right in his chest.He run away that night.[...]





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is the first time I actually write something in English, I hope you would appreciate it! (And of course it has to be Sheith, of course)  
> Please, let me know if I've made mistakes, it's really important for me. I really want to write in English again, but I need to know where I make mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading this and enjoy!

_**Truth** _

 

 

 **K** eith passed the first day in apathy. It was like he had closed himself in a glass house where sounds came muffled, as if everything was too far, too distant to be reached. Colors were darker, people in school seemed faceless, and even stars shined less brightly upon him.

Everything had lost its beauty and its grace. Even the little things that time ago had given him life, now could just find a shell full with indifference.

He had never felt in this way during his existence, so outside in the world as he was walking in a zone only for himself, far away from every source of light and warm and life.

Everything started one week ago. Or maybe, it had started even before.

Keith heard voices, in the hallway, scared and senseless whispers that people seemed to accept as the one and only truth because the uncertainty was way more better than the waiting. Was it maybe a weak attempt to take control over the time, convincing yourself that those news were real? Maybe.

Keith couldn’t understand at all. Hoping didn’t make any sense, especially if you hadn't any evidence of the truth.

Some comments had reached his ears, making him not believing them.

_“The Kerberos mission had been a failure.”_

Impossibile.

It couldn’t simply be.

Not with that crew. Not with Samuel and Matthew Holt on board. Not with Shiro as a pilot.

Talk never stopped. More people started to know about the mission, and how it ended bad, and in less than a day all the Garrison knew.

Keith had hated, at first, those comments. And he had hated the way people had reacted at them, the way they agreed at that made up solution. Especially, he had hated the officers. Because none of them had tried to deny the result of the Kerberos mission. None of them had showed interest. And all of them seemed to agree to the small talk.

The revelation came a few days after. 

The canteen was full as always, fastidiously noisy as he remembered, especially during lunchtime, plenty of students and teachers which were usually complaining about the injustices of the academy.

Some of them were blaming the officers for their bad marks, or for their failures in the simulator, and others were telling stories about some love conquest outside the walls of the school.

Keith was eating alone. He didn’t care. After Shiro’s departure, he always did that. He took his lunch, took his chair and sat in a table alone, far from the others. But that day was different.

It seemed to him that all of his companions were avoiding him even more than ever, sending in his direction sad and pitiful looks.

Keith had tried to ignore them. He didn’t understand why they were acting in that way. Was there a meaning, behind their behaviors? Was there a meaning if there was pity in their eyes instead of rage and envy?

The happy and messy talk ended suddenly. Students and officers had raised their heads and looked at the big computer to the canteen. Keith followed them.

There was a writing on it, red and as big at the point it was occupying all the screen, a writing that Keith believed he would have never read.

_“Pilot error.”_

Two words, as cold as ice and yet as burning as the flames they shared the color with.

Keith didn’t understand.

The canteen exploded in a lament full of tears and disappointment.

Some started crying. Others, desperate as the same way, went outside, while a few of them sat again and watched their unfinished lunch with empty eyes.

Keith didn’t still understand.

After the two words, many came then, a bunch of datas about the shuttle, the crew and the mission’s progress. At the end, they showed the circumstances of their deaths.

Hypothesis. Those were only hypothesis.

Again, Keith didn’t understand.

When his eyes had read that name, his name, Keith decided to go to his room. Slowly, walking as if nothing had happened, as if the Kerberos mission hadn’t been declared failed yet because something was missing. Because they were all missing something important.

Maybe now he understand what it meant embracing a fragile hope.

Days had passed, days made of silence and of an absent mind able only to turn on there, at the borders of the unexplored solar system.

Keith was no more able to taking classes. His marks went low. He barely spoke, and ate, and slept. He wasn’t even so much hungry or in need of a sleep. His future became dust. He didn’t know why. He didn’t figure it out. He didn’t know how to control it again, how to changed his miserable condition.

Keith continued staying in his glass house, continued ignoring others’sobs that in no time became insults against a person that he would never met again.

 _“It was all his fault”_ said the voices.

_“Shirogane compromised the mission. If it wasn’t for him, the crew would now be here safe and sound.”_

He let them speak, no paying real attention to their comments. He knew they weren’t real. But it wasn’t the reason.

Keith ignored them only because he was made of indifference. Besides, it couldn’t be Shiro’s fault.

He would never make a mistake. Never. Not him.

Two more days passed, and the glass house collapsed.

It was painful. Everything fell down. His protection, his entire life. The house’s fragments hit his soul, creating cuts which would never heal. Keith started bleeding, but no one noticed it. His heart was in pieces, but no one cared. He was dying, but no one saved him.

They were invisibile cuts, them, that hurted more than a projectile right in his chest.

He run away that night.

The Garrison didn’t want him anymore. He had realized it. They didn’t need a dead weight, a person which wasn’t able to move on after a simple loss. But for Keith, it wasn’t so simple.

He took his old hoover-bike, the same Shiro had given to him before his departure. He took away everything he had. There was his dagger, in his bag, another memory of who had left without never coming back, leaving him behind. He took his red jacket plus other clothes, and some books. And he took some of Shiro’s properties, too. There was his old MP3, some photos and the dog tags with his name on it that Shiro had given to him.

_“I hope you won’t forget me while I’m away.”_

Keith run without looking back.

He flew in the night, in the same desert of which he admired his silence. Now he was hating it. He was hating it because he could hear all of the thoughts that were bouncing in every corner of his mind. It didn’t matter if there was the wind whistling in his ears. It didn’t matter if he could hear the roar of the thunder.

Those two words would have been repeated forever.

_“Pilot error.”_

And him, he would have always heard them.

Keith arrived in the little shack he and Shiro had found months before. He couldn’t stand anymore.

Keith fell on the ground and starting crying. And shouting. He curled up himself while tears keeping running through his cheeks, while with his every single breath was calling Shiro.

He shouted and shouted, but he never received any answer. Only the coldness of the wind and the laments of thunders.

Keith didn’t move when rain started pouring down, becoming a single thing with his tears. He didn’t have the energy to do it.

He only had strength to cry tears he tried to hide, tears which had been blocked by a soul that denied the truth.

But now, with the future disappeared from his hands like sand in the wind, with the weight of loneliness on his fragile shoulders, he finally understood.

He realized something people had always known since a lot of time before.

Shiro had died.

Keith lie on the ground, with his broken heart, trying to figure out why the universe had stolen, again, all of what he had.


End file.
